History Repeating, Sort Of
by kc78
Summary: Set during S4, Danny was looking for a moment to himself with wife. Instead he's faced with history repeating itself... but not in the way he'd ever expect it to. Danny/Kara, Ray/Kat (Complete.)


**History Repeating... Sort of.**

* * *

Danny moved through the ship with a spring in his step. He'd managed to convince Kara that one kiss in their old hidey hole would be permissible. Just this once, given it was their anniversary. He knew it was skirting the edges of the rules and testing their limits on their imposed abstinence but he just missed kissing her. He missed holding her in his arms. So all he wanted was a few seconds of that to tide him over until the mission was complete.

So, here he was a few steps away and early. He waited in the hallway; there was no one around but he wanted to recreate how they used to meet. Them both walking from opposite ends of the P-way to meet at the door way. He'd tease her by blocking her way and then they'd manoeuvre into the room. He smiled at the memories until the sound of something metal hitting the ground sounded.

He frowned as he wondered if the room was empty. It was definitely worth checking out given he wanted to make out with his wife. He moved to the doorway expecting to see a crewmember messing with equipment but instead he got an eyeful of two crewmembers deeply in the middle of kissing passionately. He wanted to say it surprised him but really what had his eyes bugging out of his head was that it was Ray and Kat.

He stepped just out of the doorway and view; then made himself known. He cleared his throat loudly and heard a curse and groan of annoyance followed by shushing. _Young love..._ Danny thought wryly.

He moved into the doorway as Kat and Ray pulled a part and pretended to look around the area. He knew he was hypocritical in what he was about to do but it had to be done. He was a senior officer and he knew if he could nip this in the bud before it went up the ladder then he could save them both a lot of humiliation and heartache.

"Can I help either of you?" he asked them casually, he clearly wasn't supposed to be there but Kat and Ray similarly had no excuse.

"Ah, no. We're good. Sir." Kat said, she looked nervous which he couldn't blame her for. She and Ray probably thought they were safe in fraternising but just learnt it wasn't so.

"I should go." Ray said but Danny blocked his way. Ray backed into the room as Danny placed his hands on the doorframe and checked out the hallway. Kara wasn't here and the area was empty of personnel for now.

"Look, I get it. I've been where you both are. I'm not going to question attraction or the whatever you got going on it worth it. It's not my business to judge, but what you were both doing when I walking by is inappropriate behaviour that can cost you your careers before they have begun." Danny told them, Kat and Ray looked thoroughly embarrassed and rueful knowing they had been caught. Danny had totally been in their place and knew the feeling well, the guilt of letting people down. He just didn't think he'd ever be in this position but he continued on.

"I know how hypocritical it is coming from me, but Kara and I, we got lucky because there was a pandemic and the Captain didn't have the luxury of sidelining us. But we were punished for our actions, yes; it was far more lenient due to our circumstances. But if the pandemic hadn't have happened we would've been court martialled and thrown out of the military." he told them, they both stood quietly listening to him, he felt like an asshole.

"But you two both don't have that luxury, we're not strapped for personnel. There are many who can replace you. If the Captain learns of this, he'll have to take action. So do yourselves a favour and put a pin in it. You've both worked too hard to get here, I think you both have potential to be the best. Am I understood?" he asked them, Kat and Ray nodded.

"Sir, you're not going to tell?" Ray asked, his tone quiet and careful as they both realised the potential fall out of their action.

"No, but if I catch you again or hear a whiff of you two ducking into corners of the ship, then I will have no choice. Don't make me do it." he told them, they both nodded emphatically, he tapped the wall and gave his words a moment to sink in. "And trust me, if whatever you have is more than scratching itch then a few weeks of abstinence might be a pain in the ass but it's worthwhile." he said, he pushed off the doorway and walked away; leaving them.

He spotted Kara coming down the stairs and placed his hand on top of hers. She stopped and looked at him with a coy smile. He shook his head, signalling their own attempt at sneaking a kiss in their old hiding place was not going happen. She gave a nod in understanding, but even so she looked somewhat disappointed.

"Coffee in wardroom?" she asked him.

"Sounds good. Lead the way," he said, she smiled softly and turned on the steps walking back the way she came with him following closely behind.

* * *

 ** _End_**


End file.
